The Blood of a Dhampire
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [HellsingVampire Hunter D: Bloodlust] [AlucardOC, DOC] D is known for hunting, Alucard is known for his quick wits, but also for his darker secret. D is the son of Dracula, but has no idea who his mother really was... and Alucard falls for her.
1. Dracula & D

A dhampire is a half-human, half-vampire creation. One of the parents has to be a vampire and the other a human. This is the law of both nature and political stance. One of the most popular dhampire is the Vampire Hunter, D. The son of the great Lord Dracula andson of a mortal woman.

D grew up with his mother, his father having moved on. As such, he never knew his father, but twists along the road of life can lead to mysterious things. This is one of thoes twists.

---

The arid dessert stretched on for miles, spreading like a wild forest fire. Dunes rose up like the rumples in a bed do, dust skirted around the dry land like the ripples in a pond. One single dust line was perpousful, kicking up dust as hooves smashed into the dirt with such force to throw the dirt fifteen feet hig behind it.

A man in all black and his horse of all black rode in the blazzing sun. The man had long black hair that flew out behind him, a black cape that flapped up as the wind passed through it, and a wide-brimmed hat that covered his eyes, and a sheathed sword resting upon his back. His horse was a black marvel. Black main and tail, and fur, with eyes like blood, a saddle of the darkest brown leather, and a rider that matched.

There was a sudden color shift. The yellowish orange sand began to ripple around the rider and his horse. The sene seemed to ripple like a pond, sending color shocks through the air, turning the sky green, and then orange, turning the terrain of yellow sand to purple and hues of blue. This color shift wasn't stopping, it continued, showing people moving in blurred packs around the horse and the rider, showing slight images of a city, a very low-tech city. The rider dismounted and lowered himself to the ground, letting go of his horse, as it, too, became part of the rippling colors and vanishing. The rider didn't look worried, he began to walk.

He hadn't taken more than two steps when the shifting stopped, revealing the dark, night-time city of London, England. He looked around, his eyes falling upon a woman standing beside the corner of the alley he stood in.

She was a stunning beauty. Long black, wavy hair tied back in a loose ponytail, pale skin that did mercey on her ocean blue eyes and her ruby-red lips, and black jeans, trench coat, and shirt, her hands were covered by tight gloves that were cut off mid-way on the first digit and looked worn, like her cloths. She was staring at D with a brooding kind of stare that made most people shivver, but simplyhad no effect on D. She started walking forward, her heavy, thick-soled shoes making soft noises.

"D, we should run... D?" His left hand spoke, as if with a mind of it's own.

D, the rider, ignored this comment, unable to listen to it. He was perplexed with this woman. She was so familiar, and yet, she was totally unknown to him. He wanted to know why.

"D?" The woman stopped. She was arms-length away from D, well within striking range of his sword. "Is that your name?" She smiled and turned around. "Well, you certainly look like a healthy, young vampire, D." She smiled and waved, walking back out, into the crowded streets, the lights shimmering on her face as she smiled, revealing she was an ordinary mortal.

---

"What!" Sir Integra Hellsing slammed her fist down and held the phone up to her mouth. Although usually calm and subtle, today, at this moment, she wasangrier than ever. Her pale blond hair was just below her elbows, her eyes were liketrue blue and hid behind a set of round spectecals, her skin was tan colored, her suite was a hue of green with a white shirt, blue tie, and silver cross, with white gloves that covered her hands."There's a vampire in this town! Where! Who is it! Where was it sighted!"

There was a small scilence, but Integra's eyes began to widen.

"He's a-a what?" She slumped back into her chair, her pupils shrinking. "That's impossible. All right, I'll send my two best to track him." She sort of dropped the phone back onto the reciever and fell back against her chair, one of her hand covering her eyes. "This isn't good, not even a bit."

"What isn't good?" It was Alucard, the vampire of Hellsing Corperation. Alucard had black hair that was a little long, about to his chin, and was usually messy, his eyes were like blood, his skin was pale in comparison to Sir Hellsing's, and he wore a very British outfit, a red coat that swished about his ankles, a red tie, and a wide-brimmed, blood-red hat to match his outfit and eyes, a pair of yellow shades covered his eyes when he was out, and he wore a black vest, black pants, black boots, and a white shirt. "Is something going to go wrong today as well?"

"There's a half-vampire running loose in the city, Alucard." Sir Hellsing looked up at Alucard. "Don't forget, we are the Hellsing Orginization, this is something we must look into. You and Victoria will go and see who he is. According to the phone call I just recieved, he's with a woman. We don't know what he's doing here, but it can't be very good. Go." She pointed to the door, completely forgetting Alucard could go through walls.

He bowed low and fazed out the wall he'd come through, leaving Integra to herself. She looked down at the papers infront of her and her eyes widened again. The name of the girl, the woman, was the thing that caught her eye first. With a sudden shout, Integra was on her feet and marching out the door to her office, down the stairs and began to look for Walter. When she found him she held up the papers, right in his face. "Explain!"

"I-I don't understand." Walter looked down at her.

"Why is she here! I thought you saw her die! She's dead! How could she come back! Are you sure you saw her die!"

Walter looked at the papers and his eyes fell on the woman's name. There, at the top of the page, was Trinity J. Christian, the woman Dracula's wife killed right before Walter's eyes.


	2. D, Trinit, Trinity, Alucard

Trinity had been in love with the corpse of Dracula, finding him lovingly beautiful, but was murdured for her sins by none other than Trisha, Dracula's wife. This was Trinity's devin punishment.

Walter's hands began to shake. This wasn't possible. He snatched the papers away from Sir Hellsing's hands and scanned it over. This was the same woman, still alive, had bought a car as of yesterday, and was currently living by herself. He looked up at Sir Hellsing through his one spectecal, his gloved hands begining to shake visibly. He handed the papers back. "If Alucard sees her, he might kill her... I honestly don't know if he will."

---

Trinity walked along the dark alley, listening to D's footsteps behind her. She wasn't sure why, but he did seem to be attached to her, unable to attach to anyone else. She turned left, then right, then left for about two blocks, then right and stopped.

"D?" She looked over her shoulder at him. Tall and muscular, she had a hard time trying to figure out how he got into the skin-tight leather he wore. She stared at him, slowly walking to a halt. She sighed and was about to knock when he answered.

"Yes?" D's voice was so sweet and gentle.

She almost jumped a mile. She turned to him, her hand still raised, then dropped it, her eyes on his face. "Do you know why your following me?" She turned around again and raised her hand to knock.

"Because. You resemble my mother." He came to stand behind her. "She was kind. Beautiful as well. My father left us to live together. I missed her... the day they killed her." He reached out and touched her shoulder. His hand gently squeezed. "I wish I could see her face again."

"Alas, fantasy gets you no where." Trinity's smile seemed to shed light on D's dark face. "Fantasy is what you believe can be true. Reality is where you live, where it's sometimes impossible to see a fantasy come to life. There is a time for play and a time for work." She tapped him on the forehead. "You can't only think of something you want, if it's something you can't have." She smiled as the door opened.

A cranky looking old man stood in the doorway. His smile was warm as he looked at Trinity. He raised his hands and hugged her. "Rin, it's so good to see you!" He was hugging Trinity to tightly, but she said nothing.

"D, this is my friend, Hugh. Hugh, this is D." She smiled at them both.

D held out his hand. "Hello, Hue."

"Hello, Dee," Hugh said, shaking the outstreatched hand.

"Hugh, can you give D a room to stay at? He'll be here for at least two more days." She smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry, this one doesn't bite. He's harmless." She waved her hand like she were waving away fears.

D looked at Trinity as another girl came out of the small place. She looked almost like Trinity, only her hair was shorter, instead of down by her hips, it was up by her shoulders. Trinity and this girl glared at each other.

Hugh patted D on the shoulder. "That's Trinit, Trinity's twin sister." Hugh's laugh was deep and merry as Trinit slapped Trinity on the cheek, to which she kicked her in the gut. "Trinity, you should get going."

Trinity nodded and looked at D. "Best of luck, D." She took off at a run, her hair swishing out behind her.

---

Alucard had seen the whole thing and he felt a sudden urge to grab Trinity's arm, but decided to follow her. He zoomed around corner, following her breathing, her footsteps, or her shadow. Soon, she was pretty far from Hugh's house, and was catching her breath. She suddenly stood up straight and wheeled around, coming face-to-face with Alucard.

She gasped and took a step back, only to have Alucard's arm come around her and draw her closer. Trinity's eyes slammed shut, her body trembling slightly. She began to cry, a single silver tear slipping down her pale cheek. Alucard's hand came up and he brushed it away, soaking it up into his gloves. That startled both of them. Trinity's eyes shot open and she looked up at Alucard as he stared at the finger of his glove, a dark stain of liquid showing up visibly.

There was a bang and Alucard whirrled 'round, only to face the barrel of a gun. He stared at the man on the other end and sighed. This man must be a vampire hunter to be pointing such a holy gun at him. "Well, what do you want, sir?"

"The girl. Step aside, vampire. If I can kill that girl, I can kill off the dhampire. Let me kill her!" He aimed the gun over Alucard's shoulder and fired as the world seemed to slow down for Alucard.


	3. Memory

The bang echoed off the surrounding walls, Trinity's body reeled backwards, her eyes glazed over, her scream echoing right behind the shot of the gun. Her hair slowly began to sway with her as she fell to the ground, blood running along the cracks, flooding every one it could reach. She gave a soft groan and grasped her left shoulder, blood oozing out from between her fingers as well. Slowly, she began to rise to her feet.

Trinity stood again and stared at the man, her eyes hard and slightly pensive. She glared daggars of cold, steely ice and charged past Alucard, her eyes changing colors, transforming the beauty to a deamon. The whites of her eyes were now solid blood, and the iris of her eyes was the color of blood-splattered gold. Her long black hair flew out behind her like a stream of shadows.

With one swoop, she knocked the gun out of his hand and broke his hand off. She brought her flat palm up and smacked his chin, throwing his head back as she ducked low and swept his feet out from beneath him, knocking him back. She rose to her feet, her hair acting as a curtain as her head was bowed, her bloody hand twitching, as if to make a fist, but never quite managed it.

She knelt down and touched the man's gun, and a peircing shreik cried out from it. "Not a very happy trinkit, is it?" She rose to her feet again, releasing the gun.

Alucard, having been standing on the side this whole time realized something and grabbed her hand. The leather glove had some engraving on it, similar to that of the ancient magik arts he had studied years beforeas a youngvampire. His eyes widened as he remembered a girl who looked just like Trinity in a class with him. His blood rubies met her dark ocean abyss and they clashed, one unwillingly doing dangerous things, the other wanting answers told. There was a loud crash that broke the scilence between the two and they looked to see the man getting up again. Trinity raised her other hand and closed her eyes. Her lips began to move quickly, producing sound barely audiable. Her eyes shot open again, revealing the blood and gold.

Alucard understood the language and what she spoke, even as he saw the man being to implode, blood coming out from every crack. He listened and closed his eyes, remembering.

---_flashback_---

'_Incro sendro fa nerose le krate_!' Gabriel said, sending the pot flying across the room. "Woopsy. Sorry, professor."

Gabriel turned to smile at Dracula.As she turned animage of Trinity over-lapped, showing that shewasstrikingly similar to Trinity, only her cloths and her eyes were different. Her cloths matched those of the Victorian Era, a ballroom gown, many petti coats beneath the skirt, her hair was tied back neatly. Her eyes weren't ocean abyss, they were icey blue.

Dracula made a snorting sound and stood up. He had shorter black hair that was only around his chin and eyes like blood. He was a little taller than most men his age. Being 34 and a vampire wasn't so easy. He wore the same suite he wore almost 3,000 years later, but it was new and not that faded. He had a long red trench coat that was hanging off the back of his chair, and his wid-brimmed red hat to match it perfectly. He wore a neck tie that was red and held the symbol of his vampire, the alchemy circle later used on his gloves, imprinted on a small silver coin that held up the knot on his tie.

As young vampires, just starting out their adventures as immortals, Dracula joined the millions of them that were learning the dark magic, the art of killing orimploding humans for their blood. Gabriel was a mortal who also wanted to learn this magical esence, as her father forbade her to even go out with out an escort, she wanted to prove him wrong, making her the only woman to want to learn with male vampires.

He raised his hands, saying the words. '_Incro sendro fa na rosa le ratke san_!' The pot, instead of flying backwards or imploding, like it was supposed to be doing, sort of danced and then died. He knocked on his head. "Wrong. No _san_ at the end." He sighed and sat down beside Gabriel as other students tried. He leaned over and touched Gabriel's hand. "I still don't understand why your here, mortal."

"Stop that." She smiled. "I told you, I've got a name, it's Gabriel." She giggled.

"Gabriel. Why're you here, Gabriel?" Dracula leaned back and slumped in his chair. "I don't see why you'd wanna be away from an escort." He waved his hand.

Gabriel was now trying to tackle down her giggles, but still managed an "I don't like my escorts" before she covered her mouth and bent over, her laughter starting to wonder Dracula. Gabriel sat up after a moment, a straight face on. "I don't like my escorts because they always want to take me to their houses." She gave Dracula this stare that made him want to laugh.

Dawn was just begining to come above the hills, spreading an inky gray across the skies. Dracula was walking with Gabriel, who had on her furry coat and hat. The sun wasn't going to come up for the next hour, so they had time to walk. They laughed about things and strolled merrily along the crispy, frost-bitten cobble stones.

When they were rounding the last turn to their street, there was a bang and blood splattered everywhere. Dracula noticed Gabriel staggar and caught her, looking for the killer and finding none. He looked at the dead body in his arms as Gabriel's eyes slid closed. The dawn light broke out over the cobble stone street as Dracula fled, abandoning her body there, the sun rays touching his hands, burning them as he entered his house.

His breath hitched a little and he coughed, sliding down the door and currling up at the floor. He began to cry, hot tears staining his whispy white cheeks.

---_end_---

Trinity fell against Alucard, her breath coming out short, blood spilling from just below her hair line and down her beautiful face, staining her cloths and her abyss eyes were slightly glazed. "Hi." She waved right before she collapsed down to the ground.

The way her body lay reminded him of Gabriel. Alucard suddenly felt a huge burst of anger and he fired his gun several times, releasing the explosive bullets. The pieces of flesh went flying everywhere as Alucard dragged Trinity off. "I wonder if you have a twin? That man wasn't looking for Trinity... He was looking for Trinit."

---at that moment with D---

Trinit sneezed.

The perisite in D's hand appeared. "Bless you. What's wrong?"

Trinit was sneezing. "I have this strange feeling someone's talking about me behind my back..."

D made a face. '_I guess you don't cough, you sneez. What happened to good ol' days when it was a cough?_' He took a sip of blood that Trinit had offered and rolled his eyes, smashing the parasite into the table as he drank.


	4. A Frozen Moment

Trinity felt a warmth wash over her as she sat, curled up, in the darkness. Slowly, like a new-born baby, she stumbled to her feet, looking around her at the wide expanse of darkness. She stummbled as she began to walk forward, whichever way that was. "Alucard?"

-----

"Alucard?" Trinity's eyes squeezed shut before opening.

Sure enough... there he was.

She screamed and fell off the coffin-like bed and onto the floor. "H-hey! Wh-where am I!"

Alucard seemed to be ignoring her, staring out at the dark lawns, his yellowy-orange sepctecals reflecting what little light was being shone from the cloudy skies. He turned to her, his hat coming off at the same time. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, the moonlight filtering in around him, the hard edges chiped away by the soft glow of the soft, cloudy skies behind him, and his dark hair seeming to give him the look of a red knight. He stood up, his trench coat swirrling out behind him as he walked towards her, the click of his heels echoing in the room.

"You are in the Hellsing Orginization's headquarters. You are a guest of Sir Hellsing. This is her old room." He stopped right above the girl as she backed up even farther. "You were seen, recently, with a half-vampire. Can you tell me what his name is? Where he is? When you met him?"

To each question, Trinity's head shook, her dark locks of hair swirrling around her face, giving her the look of a mermaind in the water, it's hair floating around it, as if suspended forever that way. Her deep ocean eyes began to tear after she gave a short yawn. "I'm not sure why, but you look cuter when your alive than when you were dead."

That broke the serene moment!

Alucard had a large swet drop and dropped his head. "I..." He had a raised fist that shook slightly with it's stress mark. "...what!" He grabbed her shoulder.

She whirrled around and bopped him on the head with her own fist, a stress mark popping out her forehead. "You heard me! Now where can I find some food!"

"H-how... c-could y-you..." Alucard was left in the room, with a deadly thought in his head as Trinity left the room, in a night shirt and under garments. "She's insane, walking around in that in the middle of winter... CUTER!" He suddenly banged his head on the wall and kept it there.

---

Trinity stood at the top of the stairs, her bare feet starting to warm the cold, dark tiles as she looked at all the doors. She slowly made her way down the stairs, her body shivvering. She held fast to the stair's railing when she lost her footing. The last stair... There was no last stair. She took a deep breath and hopped down, being sure to keep her shirt down. She began to walk a little when she saw Walter and froze up, her eyes widening. "W-Walter?" She took a step towards him and felt wires wrap themselves around her kneck and wrists, bringing her down to her knees.

"You mustn't walk around, Ms. Christian." He tightened the wires.

Blood dripped and the sound of it echoed, resounding off the hard tiles and the walls like a ripple in a pond, sending a slight vibration of sent through the air and she was soon surrounded by three vampires, to which she knew how to fight them. She swung low, forcing Walter down to the ground and forcing Walter's wires to loosen enough to get them around each vampire, sheding their blood. She jumped over their heads and grabbed Walter around the waist and took off at a run, up the stairs, down the halls and to a window ledge.

"Phew, close one. Eh? Angry aura..." She slowly turned and faced an angry Walter. "Hey!" She slapped him. "I don't mean to spy on everyone, but please, have some dignity."

"Speak for yourself, Trinity. It's very ill-mannored to fight someone with a light shirt and under garments."

There was her stress mark again. She took two deep breaths and looked him in the eye. "My sister and one of the oldest friends of my father are with the half-vampire! If you want to find him, your going to have to kill me in order to find him!" She slapped him again, this time, her hand knocking off his spectical. With lightning reflex, she snatched it out of the air. With a swish of her arm, it was back on his face and she was marching down the hall to Sir Integra's room.

Walter suddenly realized they weren't by a window, but a simple stone ledge. They had come down to the lower levels. The sudden realization hitting him, he ran after Trinity, stopping her from knocking on Sir Integra's room. "Don't!" he hissed.

"Says you! Last time I listened to you, you almost had me killed!" she snapped, throwing him back. "I was a silly six-year-old! I'm not anymore!" With that she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the muffled reply.

"It's Trinity, your guest."

The door cracked open. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have some cloths I can borrow? Apparently, Walter thinks that my cloths are unfit for me."

"I don't see why not. I'll be upstairs in a moment." The door snapped shut as Trinity walked away, her long black hair making a soft shadow on the white shirt.

For a moment, when she turned to Walter, he saw the young Trinity he'd seen wandering the Hellsing grounds. A young, sixteen-year-old girl with apowder blue shirt, dark blue jeans, shabby tennis shoes, and the specticals with framesthat were colored copper. She looked so happy and young in the bright sunlight, her smile seeming to out-shine the sun. Trinity's hair settled around her shoulders and she opened her mouth.

"I'm hungry, do you know where I can find some food?"

Walter shook the image of beautiful, youngTrinity from his mind and nodded. "I'll make you something, Ms. Christian."

"Trinity!" she said, pointing to herself.

"What?"

"I have a name, ya know. It's Trinity, so you can call me that." She smiled, clasping her hands together behind her and her eyes slid close as she laughed, her inoccent Trinity showing again, making her young to Walter once more.

The shock of this made a silence that seemed so serenely beautiful, but Walter, suddenly remembering what this was all about, snapped to it."Yes, Trinity, I'll find you something to munch on for now." He smiled.

---D and Trinit---

"D?" Trinit asked, her voice sustaining a laugh.

"Hn?" He didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"Do you like?"

He dropped the book, letting it slip out of his fingers, off his lap, and onto the floor, making a soft "thunk" before he answered, his eyes darkening and his face seeming to following suite. "Sick mysteries?"

"Do you like 'em?"

"No."

"Wah..." She smiled. "I'll find _SOME_thing for you to do." She smiled again, looking just like her sister did at that moment in the Hellsing Orginization, but not knowing it.


	5. The Name Dhampire

D was in a dream, he knew that, but he felt such warmth that he wanted to stay.

A dark room was lit by a singe candel, one that was giving a steady glow. A small boy was standing by a woman's bedside. The woman was shocked awake when the boy touched her arm. Slowly she scrubbed her eyes and smiled at the boy. There was no noise coming from her mouth and her body was blurred.

D wanted to know why he couldn't hear the woman or see her clearly. He watched, his eyes begining to tear. The boy was him.

"...D!" she said with a smile. "Come, sleep with me, if your so frightened." She threw the covers aside so the boy could climb up onto the bed with her.

"But, mama, won't I bite you?" the boy asked, taking a step back.

"Oh?" She blinked twice before laughing. "You haven't bitten me yet! I thought I told you, I'm not your real mother, she died... a while ago. Come, the bed's still warm, so you won't have to worry. I'm sure... would want you to be happy... Ok? So come and sleep with nanny."

"...can't sleep there!"

D didn't understand, voices were fading, images were blurring, he was living in a memory he wanted to forget! He turned to leave the room and found himself face-to-face with his father.

Dracula, being younger of age, stood with his hands in his pockets. This wasn't his memory! This wasn't D's memory!

Dracula walked past D and to a young man, barely seven or eight. "You can't be Hellsing. I was told he'd be taller..."

"Shut up!" It was Integra Hellsing's grandfather. He slapped Dracula. "You made a promise! We would monotor you and you would give us the valuble information we need!"

"I don't have to listen to a squirt like you." Dracula smirked. "I take orders from myself and no one else."

Hellsing raised a finger and pointed at him. "Your son... is making a mess of himself! You can't tell me that... and... mean anything to you! She... all this time!"

'_D!_'

"I don't have to hear it from a kid like you!"

'_D!_'

"Yes you do! You have to die soon anyways!"

'_D, wake up!_'

"I will NOT die for Hellsing!"

'_D! YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!_'

---

D sat up so fast he hit his head on a shelf. He was sleeping beside Trinit's desk, where there were shelves upon shelves of books and journals and tabs that Trinit loved to read and collect. He rubbed his head and looked up at the girl. She stared down at him and started laughing. She fell backwards, a sharp point on the chair aimed for her head.

D, being Mr. Nice, darted forward and grabbed Trinit around the waist and twisted sideways so his shoulder got the full blow, causing him to grip her tighter to him. He felt Trinit's breath on his ear, coming out as of someone who was shocked. Then, sudden reality check in her head, she was frantically trying to find some ice for D's shoulder, with not much luck, so she used a wet rag of cold water instead, trying to numb out the pain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Your not bleeding, are you? It's not that bad..." Trinit's face flushed when she noticed D's eyes weren't moving from her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no." D looked away, wondering what he was doing staring at a girl! He sighed. "How old are you and your sister?"

"Um, well, let's see..." Trinit was counting on her fingers. "We're about 27-years, 4 months, 14 days old."

"If you'd just said 27 I'd have been happy," D's left hand said.

"Shut up." D squished him to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Good!"

Trinit's laughter peirced their argument. She was brushing her tears away as she stood up. There was a bang outside and the window shattered. Trinit ducked down again and covered her head. D simply watched the flying shards of colorful glass. Someone flew past him, a vampire. By instinct, D drew his sword and stood in his stance.

"Tsk. I come to drop off my problem and I get tangled in another!" It was Alucard's voice, which strangely resembled that of Dracula, from D's dream. "Anyhow, here." He dropped a body on the ground near D. "Trinity is safe and sound, I suppose."

Trinity slowly began to sit up, rubbing her head and shaking slightly. "Wh-why? What'd I do to him?"

Alucard landed neatly beside her and patted her on the head. "He's a lowly vampire, unable to understand the true meaning of being one of the true undead. Besides, he almost bit you, to which your still a virgin."

SMACK!

Trinity's hand left a mark. "How dare you read my mind!"

"How dare you hit me!" Alucard rubbed that spot. "Hey, is that the half-vampire?" He was pointing to Trinit.

Trinity's forehead was infested with stress marks. "SHE IS NOT THE DHAMPIRE! Oops." She covered her mouth.

"Is that what you call them?" Alucard looked faintly curious.

"Um, well... yes." Trinity slowly lowered her hands. "I mean, human-vampires can be said like such, but it's so much easier to make smaller names that mean the same thing, right?"

"I didn't ask for an explination." Alucard sighed. "So where's the dhampire thingy?"

Trinity made a face that resembled that of a bored human and pointed at D. "And no killing him. He's our kid."

"WHAT!"

Trinity covered her ears. "Hey! Hey!"

"How can that be possible!"

"Don't ask me! Ask the dhampire!"

"I don't want to! I'm asking you!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Why not! You were so keen to do so a moment ago!"

"Why do you know that!"

"NO!" Trinity slammed the door in his face.

"Why is she so difficult?"

Hugh smiled. "She's always like that. Ever since she met that Walter man."

"Eh!" Alucard slumped when he heard that statment. "Explain!"


	6. Trinity Meets Walter

"A long time ago, when she was still small, Trinity was always getting lost in London. One night, Trinit went missing and Trinity went to find her..."

---_flashback_---

"Trinit! Trinit!" Trinity's hair was wet and heavy on her head as she swung around on the cobbled stones, forgetting where she was. "No... Oh, no!" She ran back the way she thought she'd come and found she was even more lost. She kept walking in one direction, the whole time calling for her other half, hoping that Trinit was near by, praying that Trinit would know the way home.

She was walking past a huge iron gate when she saw someone moving on the other side of the gate. She suddenly banged on the gate with her hand, feeling the sting but ignoring it. "Sir! Sir!" She was trying to get the man's attention.

Through the rainny grey came the figure. The butler with an umbrella. "Can I help you, little miss?"

"Did you see a girl who looks just like me anywhere around here?" Trinity's voice betrayed her and revealed her desperation.

That seemed to faze the butler some so he unlocked the gates. "Why don't you come inside the house, it will be much warmer there for your health and for our sake." He bowed slightly, holding the umbrella above her head and allowing her entry into the gardens. "Please forgive the slight mess around here. Someone decided to flood our yard, so it's quite a mess at the moment." He pushed open the large doors to the mansion and allowed Trinity to go first. "Welcome to Hellsing Mansion. Please, do go find a room and I will bring you some fresh cloths to use whilst we dry your others."

"Mm-hm!" Trinity nodded and quickly skipped up some stairs. When she saw the butler was gone, she decided to go down instead. She came to the door that was there and decided to try it, pushing it open a smidge. Her cold, wet feet made soft splattering sounds as she walked down the stairs. She tried every door and every door was locked, so she kept going, hoping to find an unlocked door, to which she found the strangest door and the strangest person inside. "Hello? Sir?" She touched the face of the corpse, her finger running down his face and over every wrinkle on it.

Strangely, this corpse was making her blush as she touched his hair and began to comb it out. When she decided it was combed enough she dignantly sat there and stared at him. Her wet dress was fanned out around her and on this man's feet and shins. Although it was the last time this girl would ever wear a dress, she was happily wet right now and content knowing she helped something on it's way to the heavens. She got up and dusted herself off and smiled.

"I hope I see you again someday, Dracula." As she closed the door she realized she had known his name but not him. To frightened at the realization to open the door again, she ran off, down the hall and was at the top stair when she heard feet on the upper stair case and stopped. She hid herself slightly as she watched.

Long, pale blond hair flowing out in a neat wave, specticales as round as possible, a suite of all green with a white shirt and a blue tie with the emblem of the golden cross upon it, the face of someone who was stern enough to make the weakest of minds shatter stood there for a moment, but was replaced by a young girl with a blue skirt and a white shirt and spectecals that just sat upon her nose. She spotted Trinity and smiled. "Hi!"

Trinity fell down the stairs in shock and banged her head on the railing and the steps and was out like a light.

---_end_---

"That was the firs time in a long time that Trinity was gone for more than a day, and it worried us!" Trinit said. "I had returned home only a few minutes after she'd left to find me, so I just waited, because I know she can make it home on her own, but to be gone like that for so long was so shocking!"

---_flashback (continued)_---

Trinity woke to that same young face and fell off the bed with a scream. "Ow." She sat up and peeked over the bed at this girl. "Uh, h... hi?" She waved her hand slightly and stared at the girl.

"Your cloths are dry and it stopped raining." The girl smiled. "You're wearing my night cloths," she said with a giggle. "You remind me of one of those cartoon characters from the books my papa used to bring back from other countries." She held out her hand to help Trinity back onto the bed. "I'm Integra."

"Trinity."

They stared at each other. Walter stepped into the room with Trinity's cloths, neatly ironed and ready for her to wear.

"You make the male butler wash women's cloths?" Trinity was pointing at him, her face so inoccent. "That's kinda gross."

"That's..." Integra began to laugh. "It's alright, he's used to it by now and he's not perverted, you know."

"Oh."

"Now, please excuess me, but I've got somewhere I need to go." Integra bowed and left the room, leaving Trinity with Walter.

There was a long scilence as Walter began to lay out Trinity's clothing for her on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Then-

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm Trinity, what's your name, Mr. Butler?"

"I'm Walter." He looked down at her.

"Hi!" She smiled that cute smile that Walter would remember throughout the years. The sun filtered through the clouds into the room at that moment and onto her and the bed, showing her in all her inoccent beauty and grace. It looked as if there were white wings growing out of her back and flexing out into the sunlight. The white sheets gave their own faint glow as the room was filled with laughter and joy for a moment, but was gone the next when there was a knock at the door. "Oh?" Trinity's face was saddened again. "What time is it?"

"It's half-past noon." Walter looked up from his watch as Trinity was panicing. "Is something wrong!"

"Nooo!" Trinity was running around, grabbing a wash cloth and her cloths and heading into the bath room. "NO!"

"No nothings wrong?"

"Yes! No, wait! NO!"

"Um..." Walter was confused, but pleased, strangely enough. He felt like a father tending his forgetful daughter, but smiled all the same.

"No! Everythings wrong! I have to get home!" She can dashing out of the bathroom tying her hair up with a black string, her feet almost slipping on the tile as she skidded to a halt and slipped her socks and shoes back on. "I can't belive it's already noon!" She almost ran out of the room when she back-tracked. "Thank you so much, Walter." She smiled and gave him a low bow and briskly marched down the stairs and out the front door, down the cobbled path that was littered with shimmering puddles in the spots of sun, and out the iron gates and onto the streets, running off.

---_end_---

"That was how she met Walter the butler of Heslling Manor." Trinit sighed and looked out the window. "She couldn't stop talking about how she wanted to help send vampires to heaven and take them out of the fire."

"That's not all I want. I made a promise to Walter to never lay my eyes upon Dracula's body."


	7. My Loved One

Trinity stood in the doorway a tray of drinks. "Look, I don't want to talk about this! You!" She pointed at Alucard, her eyes flaring with anger. "Out of this house! You!" She was now pointing at D. "Leave! Find somewhere new to stay! You!" She pointed at Trinit. "Back to work. Hughs needs help." She slammed the tray down and stormed out of the room, ignoring Trinit's yells.

"Sorry. Trinity doesn't like talking about Walter." Trinit smiled. "She's always like that. Walter meant a lot to her, even more than me and our parents." Trinit looked at the cups and counted as she continued. "When she went out for a walk, she wouldn't come back until about twilight and she was always with Walter. Pretty soon, he became her father after our father died. Mother and I were proud to be in the same room as our father, but he always loathed Trinity, because he thinks Trinity is a death omen to our family. The day she stopped wearing dresses was the day our father died, and the day after she first met Walter. Four cups? Wonder why..."

"So she's been alone all that time?" Alucard looked at the closed door. "No one understood why, huh?"

"Nope. Uncle Hughs took us in when our father died, giving us a home." Trinit handed Alucard and D the cups filled with blood. "I was always wondering where that girl goes. She just up and poof for about three months, making me and Hughs worry ourselves sick about her every time she does that." Trinit took a sip of her juice and smiled. "For the longest time, Trinity wouldn't say a word when she came to visit. She was always so quite, barely made a sound, and then, not more than three years ago, she couldn't stop talking about a vampire she'd met that was sending her heart soaring to the skies... It was so funny what she'd do to get our attention after that day."

There was a bang outside and Trinity's yelling indistinctly. D and Alucard could suddenly smell the blood and gun powder seeping into the room and filling it up to the brim with sents. The wood on the door was starting to splinter from some weight being preasured against it, like someone being strangled.

With a bang, the door crashed open, sending splinters flying everywhich way. Trinity was being held high above the ground by a preist with lightning blond hair and aqua blue-green eyes. Trinity was struggling to get free, but this man wasn't letting go of her neck. She struggled and thrashed about, with no effect.

Trinit suddenly whipped out a 9mm gun and fired at his knees.

"No!" Trinity managed before the bullets hit the back of her legs. She didn't hiss or groan in pain, but her left leg went limp. "Don't fire at him, he's a regenorator! Ow!"

His hand was almost crushing her neck now. "No' 'nother word from yer mouth, missy."

Trinity coughed and blood spilled out of her mouth and down this preist's arm. She felt like she was going numb all over, like she was dying, for the first time. Her eyes were wide, but her eyes were slowling loosing their shine, slowly, she was dying, dying both physically and mentally, from both stress and pain, from both hopelessness and blood. She was going to die without knowing everything she could have known.

A blessed bullet split the air with a sickening bang. Alucard had his gun pointed at Paladin Alexander Anderson. "Don't hurt the inoccent girl, Anderson."

"This ain't no inoccent girl. She intends ta bless the souls of vampires, give them a second chance at a human life. I highly doubt that! She's got some sortasupernatural power! Somehow, she's able ta stop a vampire's immortal life and give 'em back their human hearts! That ain't no normal thing!" He threw her down at his feet and placed his foot on her head. "Such 'n impudant wish fer someone like yerself, Trinity Christian."

"Lemme go!" Trinity managed to get out as she grabbed his boot. "Lemme go, or you'll regret stepping on me!"

"No." His foot began to put preasure down.

Trinity's eyes became the blood and gold. She was bearing fangs and, since her hair was all over the floor, her ears became sharp and pointy, as if she was some kind of beast. She glared up at Anderson as her veins all along her arms began to throb and she thre his whole leg sideways and managed to rip it out of it's socket, sending him falling over. She still had her hands over her body, holding his limp leg, as if to try and make something out of it. "So, you regret it yet, regenorator? Oh, wait, what'd he call you? Anderson?"

"Yea little witch!" Anderson's blade cut through the air and through her entire arm, smearing her blood everywhere on the dark wood floors, making a puddle.

Trinit's rifle and Alucard's rifle went off in unison, knocking Anderson back down to the ground. Trinit ran forward, her gun still pointed at Anderson and stood over her sister. She was taking quick looks down at her sister as Trinity managed to get to her feet before Anderson did.

"I'll take it from here, you two." She was flexing her wounded arm with a smirk. "I want you both to get D out of here. He's not safe here. Hughs is dead, that can't be hepled. Hurry up! I'll only be able to give you guys a three or four hour time span, think you can make it in that time?"

Trinit nodded. "I guess we're going to Hellsing Manor," she said with a shrug. "I want you to be there in five hours! If not, then I'm coming to find you!" She had her finger pointed at Trinity when she said this, a stern look on.

"Deal, GO!" She ducked under a blade as it sliced through the air. With one sweep of her leg, he was back on the ground. She looked over her shoulder just catching the end of Alucard's jacket. The other two were already gone. "Good." She looked back at Anderson and her eyes were blood and gold once more. "_Hak shra menos kran sorn_!" She sent a huge desk flying at him and it created a huge explosion. "_Menro yansou hacksma_!" She sent a huge blast of fire at him. '_I have to make sure they have enough time! I'm just glad Hughs died of a heart attack and not because of this regenorator!_' "_Hashra keshra meshrasma_!" A blast of lightning and there was another explosion as he blocked it with his blades. She whistled softly. "Those are some blades you've got there, Mr. Anderson!"

"Tha's some power yea got der, missy."

"Names Trinity Christian!" She pointed at him with one hand on her hip. "I want you to remember the name of the Holy Messanger that I am! I'm giving God back the souls that Hell took away from him! This is the mission He has sent me on! I will give a devin punishment to those who stand in my way! _Menro yansou hacksma_! _Jensu ma rensou ensal _roses!" The fire blast had suprised him, but the rich wood began to sprout rose bushes with thorns that looked lik poison. The roses themselves were black, and that was how they seemed to bloom all around him. "_Hashra keshra meshrasma_! _Krush mesh ransum_! _Mesro mecro fransom_!" She had sent three attacks as a spiral.

Lightning was at the center, around it wound a large chunk of earth, alnog side them stood the darkest shadows. The wind was picking up around her, kicking up loose glass pieces and other loose articles. She was holding firm as Anderson stood in shock.

"You stand between me and my Holy Mission! I will not rest until you have been adminished into nothingness! You are not a Holy Messanger if you do not know His words! Every Messanger is told the same thing! What were his last words to you!" Her eyes were growing ever more stern.

"He says that I am His servant!"

"That was not his words!" Her hands were thrust forward and the huge funnel was slammed into him and knocked him back. "His words are 'Cast down from my Holy Grail, I send ye to finish what Icould not', they were not labling you a servant." She threw her hands up and slammed the down onto the exposed cobble stones, rising them off the dirt and throwing them forward, like missles or satlites falling to earth. "There is no servant in this worl, there is no servant under God's will! He has told me thatI will be granted a wish that I have wanted!" Her face was shadowed as the cobbles continued to pelt him. "I was given the chance to havemy wish." She looked up as a feirce fire struck itself up inside her. "I wanted to see my loved one again! I will see him again! I will be granted the wish I want!" The earth split where her hand touched it. The crack gave off an ear-splitting--

CRACK!

---

Alucard, D, and Trinit turned around as a huge collum of earth came rising above the buildings and creating a huge, ear-splitting crack in the air. D's eyes widened as he stared at it, his mind whirrling. His mother had once done that to save him from a Vampire Hunter who was trying to kill them both. He remembered what she'd said---

'_I wanted to see my beloved again! I will be granted my wish! It was what He gave me!_'

"D!" That voice! It was just like his father's gentle voice.

D whirrled around and saw his father, Dracula, standing where Alucard stood. A sudden revelation hit him. Trinity's middle initial wasn't her initial because her middle name was Devoleb! That meant that Trinit was the one taking care of D when he was younger. His mother had left him a letter that had said "my loved one" not "beloved"... So it was the woman who raised him he was falling in love with! But who was "my loved one"?

"D! Move your ass or get killed!" Alucard's voice cracked like a whip on D's ears. "Now!"

D ran after the duo, trying to figure out who "my loved one" was and just following Alucard's sent. He was just rounding the corner when he felt a blade peirce through his chest and just barely missing his heart. His hat went flying off as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide, his blood pooling as the rain began to fall around him.


	8. A Family Comes Together

this is going to be great ending! BUT this isn't the last chapter! this story is coming to a close, but i can write more for the epilouge for ya folks! there are two more chapters, and this is chapter one and the next will be the GRAND FINALE! but i had so much fun writing this fic! i can write more fics like this one, so, yay! anyhow, read on!

---

The rain was so cold and so harsh on his pale skin. Was this really the closest thing to death that he could get? Was this pain death coming to consume him?

No! He was an immortal being. He couldn't die. But then again, he couldn't hear or see. It was like a silent noise that wouldn't go away. Then it hit him, the softness of a gentle hand on his forehead. He couldn't just leave! This person wanted him to stay.

---

Trinit had seen the silver blade perice through D's chest and splatter his blood as the thunder and rain pounded down around the trio. Alucard's rage became apparent when he drew his weapon and fired at random at the preist who stood behind D. Trinit ran forward and managed to pick up D and called his name, praying he was ok. For a moment, time stood still as Alucard's bullet flew through the air and Trinit's tear began to fall.

As the smoking gun fell to the ground, D's eyes snapped open, revealing blood splattered golden eyes, just like Trinity's. He whipped around so he was face-down on the cobble stones and lunged forward, pushing Alucard down as Trinit knocked Anderson down. Her fist came back and smashed into his glasses and straight to his face. She brought her other fist back and brought it down even harder on his face. She kept repeating it, tears falling down her face.

Alucard saw the blade scarcley miss D's head and stick into a light pole. He saw a figure clad in olive green whizz past. With a sigh of relife, he carfully placed his hand on D's forehead and gently patted him on the head, feeling, for the first time in years, like someone understood him.

Trinity's yells were barely audible as D's shreiks of pain echoed. D's wound began to bleed freely as the blade was gently pulled away. He clung to Alucard's jacket, his eyes squeezed shut. For a moment, he was a child, frightened and in pain, crying for his parents, crying for attention, asking for some warmth. It was there that Trinit and Integra saw a gentle father craddling his son in his arms, soothing away the pain, soothing away the fears.

D's cries slowly died down as he felt the weilding pain slowly ebb away. With a sigh, he relaxed into his father's arms.

Trinity was leaning on the wall nearest them and collapsed down beside the duo and smiled at Alucard. "I guess time is a mystery that we can't ever look or chase after." She looked down at D, who was staring blankly at his father's arm. "D, are you ok? Your not hurt anymore are you?"

D looked up at Trinity as the rain poured down like a fauset turned on. He gave a faint smile that resembled Alucard's in a strange way, but gave him a serene look of trust. "I'm ok. Thank you, mom." His hand reached out and touched her cheek, a warm drop of water touching his hand and his reaction was the same as to what his mother was to him. His eyes widened slightly and lit up with love and he hugged her.

Alucard, sitting on the side saw Trinity in all her beauty as a mother. Although short compared to D and Alucard, she was still like an angel sent from god.

Integra was thrown past, interrupting the serene moment. She bounced off her hand as it landed and let the momentum let her land on her feet. Her feet made a soft tap as she landed on the wet cobble stones. Now that she was a vamiper, she was able to be more athletic and more agile. She stood there, her feet clicking at the heels and her hands raised in a sort of fighting stance.

Trinit was standing just out of reach of Anderson's swinging blows. Then, out of no where, a huge missle and Anderson was consumed by red flames and smoke. Trinit sheilded her face from the light. She was able to run back, away from Anderson as he reformed.

Seras Victoria stood there, her huge cannon-like rifle pointed at Anderson still. With a soft click, the trigger went off again and her target was thrown back again. D's blade of steel seemed to sing through the air as he sliced through Anderson's arm and leg. D then turned around and flipped his left hand, palm-out, at Anderson's face and it became the parasite once more.

With one hand seeming to hide his left eye, his hat also hid the rest of his face. He was shaking slightly. "I won't allow you to harm my mother before her mission is through. There is something she must do for God, and I won't allow anyone to stop her from completing her mission. She is all I had and have. SHE WON'T GO TO HEAVEN WHEN THERE IS STILL SO MUCH SHE HAS TO DO!" With his last words, the parasite began to chant a soft curse that was begining to paralize Anderson where he stood.

Alucard's eyes were closed as he listened to his son and when they opened, his own past sang through the air along side his son's.

-----------------------------

AH! yes, the next chapter will sum this story up... _cries_ but! I WILL WRITE AN EPILOUGE FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!


	9. I Pray

Dracula's blood thirst thrived now as he attacked Anderson, ignoring what the Hellsing family had given him. He thrust his arm forward, his hand looked like a claw as he tore at Anderson's heart and lungs, ripping them out and throwing them aside. His eyes were menacing and his face darkening as an evil smile creased his lips.

Trinity sat there, her eyes wide, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard the dreadful rip of flesh and the evil screams coming from Anderson and her mind whirrled. '_My loved one... What have you done, my love?_'

Slowly, she stood up, her mind still racing and slowly, her feet began to move forward as she came closer to the blood-thirsty Lord Dracula and his bloody victm. Her hand were shaking as she raised them to his arms and gently touched his arm. Without much warning, he attacked her. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't flinch, she didn't even struggle, she just lay there beneath him, staring up as the rain began to turn the sky gray and her mind became groggy.

"Dracula..."

The name echoed in the silence of the rain.

---

D was standing there, his eyes wide, his face soaked with, not only tears, but with the rain and blood that Anderson was coughing up. This was his father, Lord Dracula, the most powerful vampire ever to live. A dhampire was supposed to take on after the immortal half of the family, but D wasn't visious, he was a normal person.

He slumped down into Trinity's arms as he felt his whole body regect what he was seeing. The name of "my loved one" was Dracula, the king of vampires. His mother had loved the King of the Damned, the King of the Undead, but she didn't care that he was a deadly weapon of destruction.

It was then that he remembered something.'_Incro sendro fa na rosa le ratke!_' He swept his right hand out and aimed it at Trinity and Alucard, his mother and father. He remembered the disaster at Hugh's house when he was still small. He remembered watching Hughs have that heartattack, how his mother had ushered him down to the cellar and how he was trapped under there. He released his fist and held his hand out. His voice shook as he began to cry again. He finally was able to see his father, but he was the one who had killed them, as one of the only three people who knew the ancient art of vampire curses and hexes. "_Incro sendro fa no rosa le ratke!_" He closed his eyes as his fist clamped tightly. "Mama, papa..." His knees gave out and he fell. His tears splashed onto the cobbles as the rain finally gave.

---

Trinity had felt the implosion and smiled as blood began to leak from her lips. She slowly raised herself off the cobbles and past Alucard, who was still in shock from the two words uttered. Her mission was almost at it's end. She raised her hands to the heavens and said the following with a smile and tears. "_Hamsna mel raxhaphon!_" Light shed over everyone in the cobbled streets not to far from the Hellsing Manor as Big Ben chimmed midnight. Silence fell and all that was heard was the loud BOOM of Ben's rings and the soft tap of water from the rain. Trinity's eyes were foggy and hazed over with sorrow as she began to fall, her hair flowing out in a graceful arc, her arms and head seemed to flow with her hair.

Death took it's toll on the human soul easily. Her beautiful soul was being lifted away as she raised the curse of Hell from Seras and Integra, from D and Dracula, from vampire and regenorator alike, giving birth to the first generation of aging vampires, ones that would always be by her side. The light from the heavens shed it's light on the vampires and her sister and seemed to bless them with an eternal sleep. The powers of the world seemed to fade from them and give them the lives that they were destined to have.

---

Yes, yes, that is my story. Now I'm here, dying. D, or should I say Devoleb, stands beside me. His name is Beloved backwards, just as his mother loved him. The J in both his and her name meant Jubelee, Joy, and, in Devoleb's name, Just, to represent the three points of vampire magic.

I die, remembering how my sister's final words rang through the air and sounded like music. She freed me of the burden of remembering how we didn't get along. She freed Dracula and Alucard of the burden that was placed on them, even at the cost of her life. My sister did manage to raise Devoleb for a year before we switched. She and Alucard are now a happily married vampire couple.

I hope that Trinity's last wishes will carry with Devoleb for him to use his sword for saving, not for killing. I pray... that's all I can do, is pray...


End file.
